


craving for something sweet.

by sieokjin



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, dahyun, girlxgirl, kim dahyun - Freeform, minatozaki sana - Freeform, saida, sana - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieokjin/pseuds/sieokjin
Summary: What if the rest of her members had noticed  that too? They were all friends but Dahyun honestly didn’t want to anyone else to know how whipped she was for Sana. Not mattering how obvious it was.





	1. obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is not my first work but it's my first twice fanfic. So well I hope whoever read this end up enjoying it. Have a nice reading!

After a long day of non-stop rehearses every single member of twice was more than tired and of course, starving. They were most of the time loud even when they were eating but not that day. It was calmer even though the girls were chatting between themselves, a few quiet laughs could be heard too. The only existent difference it was the fact the oldest between the maknaes was completely hypnotized by how fascinating the beauty of a certain Minatozaki Sana was.

Dahyun chewed the food while admiring every small feature of Sana’s face. The japanese girl was too immersed in a conversation along with the other two japanese members. And well, of course Dahyun knew anyone could catch her blatantly staring at Minatozaki but she couldn’t do anything about that. At the first times she caught herself” losing too much time at staring at Sana she was more confused than ever. Why would she be so obsessed with Sana? However now she was aware of the exactly reasons.

It wasn’t new for anyone — the members, the fans, staffs… — that Minatozaki was an extremely touchy person, after being quite a time all of these 9 girls lived together everyone was used to. Although Kim Dahyun wasn’t able to follow that behavior, she was being affected by the other’s suddenly hugs, kisses and even Sana’s sneaky hands. At the beginning she was caught by surprise with those actions but after a time they affected the younger girl in a hasty manner. She felt shivers every damn time that unnie of hers hugged her for behind and playfully whispered something into korean’s ear.

If she ended up being truly honest with herself it was apparent Sana noticed that change on Dahyun’s actions. How did she know that? It was obvious for the smaller girl the crescent amount of times Sana in such playful ways, it was almost like the older one focused the most on Dahyun. Well, if once again she was going to be honest with herself for some reason she wanted that to happen. The younger girl wasn’t sure if she was able to admit she felt jealous every time she caught the other giving so much attention to other member.

Being so lost on her thoughts caused Dahyun to realize that Tzuyu was quietly calling her only after the Taiwanese girl pocked her waist. With her eyes slightly winded she turned her attention completely to the maknae. Tzuyu didn’t give any change to Dahyun be the first one to talk, “Unnie, honestly… You’re being way too obvious. I’m afraid you will end up drooling or something.” The tall girl covered with her fingers while giggling.

For the first few seconds the Korean girl didn’t say a word and when she decided to say something she could be more blunt. “I don’t know what you are talk about.” Tzuyu once again giggled. “Unnie, I’ll say this only once… Her favorite hobby is to play innocent,” she fixed even more her eyes on the pale girl, “You probably know better than anyone how Sana unnie is smart. Don’t be so obvious.”

By that time Dahyun’s cheeks were in a very visible reddish tone, in times like this one she didn’t enjoy how pale she was. That fact only made a lot more noticeable her embarrassment. Quietly she nodded at her maknae and in response Tzuyu gave the girl a warm smile and a small squeeze on Dahyun’s hand, the one placed on the table then the small girl focused on the almost empty plate in front of her. She was fighting the urge to look at Minatozaki’s direction.

She tried her best to not do it even though she ended up doing it. What she witnessed chocked her a little. In her sight was a clearly angry Sana, the Japanese girl had a closed expression on her face along with her pressing her both lips together. Right away Dahyun raised her eyebrows, silently questioning the older. Minatozaki then placed one of her arms around Momo and started a conversation with the other Japanese girl. A small sigh left her lips at same time she placed some more food for herself, focusing now in pamper her still hungry stomach.

//

Dahyun groaned at the sight of checking how late was on her phone’s screen. Trying to be quieter she could she got up of her bed and headed to the kitchen. It was 2:00AM and the young girl wasn’t sleeping, three things were keeping her awake. The first one was how come she let that situation became so serious.

In second place it was the matter of Tzuyu being so aware of the situation. Well, Tzuyu was a very smart girl. It was not a surprise to anyone but what if the rest of her members had noticed it too? They were all friends but Dahyun honestly didn’t want to anyone else to know how much of a er she was for Sana. Not mattering how obvious it was.

Last but not least… Why did Sana seem so annoyed that hour? Was her jealous or something? Dahyun laughed while filling up a glass with water and then slowly drinking the content. The Korean and the Taiwanese were just talking and well, Tzuyu squeezed Dahyun’s hand but that wasn’t a reason for her to get jealous. Even more because Sana was used to do ‘worse’ things to everyone there.

Lost on her thoughts like the usual as she washed the glass she jumped a bit and dropped the glass in the sink. Luckily it didn’t shatter. The reason? She felt a pair of warm arms hugging her waist as she listened a husky yet smooth voice close to her ear, “Dahyun, you shouldn't be awake this late, huh?”, the owner of the voice giggled.

Taking a deep breath Dahyun turned her attention to the one and only Sana, the older girl was playfully smiling at her. “Look who says that,” Dahyun chuckled, “You’re not sleeping too, unnie.”

Minatozaki laughed while shaking her head before leaning to pale’s girl direction, “Well, honestly talking… I’m craving for something really really sweet right now, Dahyun-ah.” Kim gasped at the feeling of Sana weakly nibbling on her cheek and then leaving a wet kiss. It took a lot of strength for Dahyun to not whimper. Before the younger girl would be able to direct any words to the taller girl, Sana pulled away from her and grabbed a small chocolate bar. Dahyun’s face was burning completely at the moment the other stared at her while biting the chocolate. 

Another sight left Dahyun lips, “I’m glad you find it, unnie. Have a good night.”, she murmured as she started to walk out of that place. 

It didn’t take too long for her to feel a grip around her wrist. “Watch a movie with me Saturday. All the other girls have plans and well, I know you don't have any… Pretty please, Dahyun-ah?” The shorter girl knew she didn’t have a lot of choices and once again honestly she had been looking for something like that for a quite long time.

Dahyun nodded and then felt Sana’s warm fingers on her chin, lifting her face and making small girl stare at Sana’s beautiful orbs. “You can choose to watch the movie or stare me, huh? You seem to like that so much.”, Dahyun rolled her eyes while Sana was giggling. “Don’t overthink,” Minatozaki whispered before leaving a soft kiss on Kim’s forehead. “Rest well, baby girl.”, a wink was followed by those words. Dahyun took a little time to start walking to her room, her heart was beating in her ears.


	2. intense.

Dahyun grabbed every small chance that she could to avoid Sana during the last few days, the younger girl once again didn’t know why she felt goosebumps traveling all over her body every time by accident she locked her eyes with Minatozaki’s ones. The times she was able to hear the older girl giggling.  
  
  
However, Dahyun was almost grateful at the fact that Sana wasn’t being the extreme tease she is most of the time other than that she didn’t feel relaxed at all and at the moment she was staring at the ceiling of her room. It was almost noon the girl was sure everyone left the dorms to do whatever they planned.

  
  
A sort of loud groan came out of her mouth when she heard her stomach rumbling, wanting or not she needed to eat something as soon as possible or else the stomachache would probably get worse. After doing her personal hygiene, she changed her pajamas to a random set of sweatpants and sweater.

  
  
As it was of her habit by now the young girl took a deep breath before step out of the room she shared with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. She walked slowly while trying to not make so much noise until she finally reached the kitchen. From where she was she had perfect view of the living room, Sana was there watching some random TV show.

  
  
“Good morning, sleepy head,” she heard coming from the older girl even though Minatozaki didn’t bother to turn around. Dahyun murmured a quiet yet loud ‘good morning, unnie’ enough for Sana to hear it. Somehow she was disappointed by how the older girl didn’t turn around to look at her.

  
  
It was hard to admit that because of how she was avoiding the japanese girl… She missed — quite a lot — the company of Sana. Dahyun wished things didn’t get so complicated like that. Another habit of hers was making a really big deal of things that could be avoided. But the korean girl didn’t know exactly if in any possible reality she could avoid the strong power Sana Minatozaki had over her and her body.

  
  
After a few seconds staring the food’s cabinet she started to have a hard time to choose what she was supposed to eat, like always the younger girl’s mind was settled somewhere else. Biting her left inner cheek she could only focus in how she would try to stay normal close to Sana the whole day.  
  
  


“Dahyunie, please hurry up and come here. It’s frozen today and I need your warmth,” Sana said and Dahyun knew the older girl was pouting at that moment. It was something Minatozaki loved to do as she tried to persuade someone else. She nibbled on her lower lip feeling quite nervous while she was reaching from some snacks from her and the other too.

  
  
Hesitantly Dahyun headed to where Sana was, she sat beside her. Not so close and not so far. It didn’t take too long for her to place the snacks she selected between both of them. Making lot of effort she fixed her eyes on Sana’s gaze. Damn. She was indeed stunning.

  
  
“I-I thought you might have woke up a lot earlier than I did and well… You might be hungry?” the words that she emitted came out a lot more hesitant than she wanted them to.

  
  
The smirk that appeared in a playful manner on Sana’s thin lips right away made Dahyun’s heart skipped some beats, her cheeks were heating up so fast due how the older’s gaze was scanning her whole face. A quiet and shy gulp was made by Dahyun.

  
  
“Look how caring you are, huh? You are such a good girl, Dahyunie,” she wanted to back away but it was too late when Minatozaki’s hand touched one of her cheeks. Dahyun shivered with the tone of her voice and with no doubt shivered with which words Sana used. For a brief moment Kim closed her eyes as she leaned to Sana’s touch. Enjoying that affectionate action before she recovered her senses and finally pulled herself away from the japanese’s hand.

  
  
“Huh? Thank you I guess,” it was everything she was capable to do at the flash of time.

  
  
‘You are such a good girl, Dahyunie.’ What was that supposed to mean? And even worse: why those words made Dahyun felt the strongest shiver she could possible feel? She was sure that Sana was trying to do something with her. She had something planned on her unique mind.

  
  
The korean girl felt like that situation had no turn back. And again if she was going to completely honest with herself does she really want to not receive such treatment coming from Sana? The only thing she wished by now was that ‘treatment’ was only hers. That illogical jealously caused Dahyun to groan mentally.

  
  
She grabbed one of the bag of chips she had picked up before and opened it. After some minutes she was starting to get lost in the random drama they were watching but then she felt a pair of comfortable arms being wrapped around her. A soft and pleasurable scent invaded her nose, “I think you didn’t understand when I said I need your warmth now,” Sana whispered way too close to her ear.  
  
  


Gulping now loudly the younger girl made herself even more comfortable in Sana’s arms. Then she noticed she was smiling shyly. Being in Sana’s arms like that it was like somehow coming back home. Dahyun was aware that might sound too cheesy but it was true. Avoiding Sana like that only made her feel deep down homesick.

  
  
“You’re so warm and comfy, unnie…” She confessed with her eyes closed. That sentence came out so naturally. Only if she had bitten her own tongue Dahyun would have to be capable to not say that. One of the particular Minatozaki’s giggles was heard. But then they settled an awkward silence between them. It was awkward yet the younger girl could find some peace on it.

  
  
However, from nowhere left a kiss on the side of her neck right away Dahyun pressed her own lips together suppressing any sound to be emitted by her mouth. “May I know why have you been avoiding me, Dahyun-ah? Are you scared of something?” this time Sana didn’t giggle. She mischievously laughed dangerously close to Dahyun’s ear. She tightly closed her eyes for a moment before she gained courage to face Sana.

  
  
Their faces were close. Their warm breaths were mixing. Kim took a moment to analyze Minatozaki’s face features. She had such an innocent face but Dahyun knew better than anyone at that point how Sana wasn’t innocent at all. Those little games Sana was playing with her had no innocence on them.

  
  
Then like it was expected her eyes fell on her friend’s lips. They were thin like hers but oh god, they seem to be so soft. Dahyun felt a huge need to know how they actually would feel against her own. She was so focus in daydream about her lips that she didn’t feel Sana’s hand being placed again against her cheek. Sana caressed softly Dahyun’s skin while carefully pulling her face closer. In a quick move Dahyun left her own lips wet by running her tongue through it.

  
  
“Tell your unnie what you are thinking right now, Dahyunie. Don’t lie to me.” Sana murmured in a very smooth and quiet husky voice. Different of how she normally spoke.

  
  
“W-What are you doing to me? I-I mean…. Why?” once again Sana laughed mischievously.

  
  
The japanese girl didn’t answer her answer right away what she did was lean more to the korean’s girl direction and softly rub her lips against in the other cheek. A whimper came out from Dahyun. She couldn’t help it. No one ever had touched her like that, with those intentions. She was feeling extremely anxious at same time she wanted a lot more. A low and quiet groan was followed being emitted by Sana’s mouth. ‘Oh my god’, Dahyun whispered before biting hard her bottom lip… But then Sana pulled away.

  
  
“Are you really sure you want to know what I’m trying to do, Dahyun?” Sana asked while not breaking the intense eye contact between them. Dahyun opened her mouth but didn't say anything. She couldn't. Sana nibbled slowly on her lip while staring at Dahyun. The smirk that was printed on Sana's lips made the younger one shiver. 

  
  
“Use your words, Dahyun. I'm waiting.” She demanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
// - //  
  
**oops. I hope you like it!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it!


	3. courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took too much time to update and well I have to apologize for that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'll update a lot faster from now. Good reading!

For a few moments the only thing the younger girl did was staring at the dark and beautiful orbs of Sana. She was holding her breath at same time that she was wondering a girl with such delicate facial features could turn into an intimidating yet charming creature.

 

It was an obvious that integrating fact made the japanese woman become even more attractive for the young korean girl. Dahyun since she was a lot younger than she was now felt completely hypnotized by things she couldn’t understand so easily.  
  


The younger female closed her eyes and took a short yet deep breath before trying to make her gaze as intense as Sana’s one. She didn’t want to look like she was in complete disposal of the other girl even though that was the truth. Both of the girls were aware of this but the smaller one preferred to ignore it.

 

“Of course I want to know, unnie. That’s why I asked”, Dahyun tried to make the tone of her voice come out as playful and steady. The moment she heard Sana laughing she knew her attempt was not that successful.

 

Sana cupped Dahyun’s face once again and the two things the small one could focus on feeling was soft the japanese’s palms were, the shiver that ran through her spine as well.

 

The moment she properly focused her on Minatozaki’s orbs she didn’t know which word use to describe what was written there. It was a mix of dominance but a tender one. The feeling that brought to Dahyun was a very dangerous and tempting one.

 

Minatozaki’s gaze was making her believe — or even accept — how it was completely safe for her to submit to Sana. Trust her every single hidden desire she had inside of her. All of those revelations made Dahyun feel scared of herself. Scared of what she actually was. 

 

“Stop giving those signals, Dahyunie…” As the usual, Sana whispered those words.

 

Every single Sana whispered it was like she casting some kinda of spell on the korean girl. Making everything harder.

 

“What do you mean by that, Sana?” Dahyun whispered back.

 

With that a contrast between the way the other were whispered by Minatozaki different of the way Kim did. Sana knew how to work with her voice just to affect the younger one and Dahyun? She knew how to show Sana how whatever she was doing indeed worked.

 

“I mean that,” Minatozaki paused for a moment just to use the pad of her thumbs to caress the soft cheeks of the female other. “You’re making it so obvious that you’re willing to give in.”

 

The korean girl was going to questionate what exactly that was supposed to mean but then one of Sana’s thumb went a bit down. Now the pad of it was being gently rubbed while running against of Dahyun’s lower lip.

 

“Answering your first question, I already told you what I want. I’m craving for something sweet. And you, my dear, are so damn sweet.”

 

Dahyun ended up gasping with those sentences said by Minatozaki. She didn’t moan just because the thump now was massaging her lip. She felt her mouth becoming completely dry due all of that action.

 

“Although I think you’re far for being ready for me,” The older said with an almost playful tone of voice.

 

And with that the small girl could feel her blood almost boiling inside of her. The words and the way Sana said them made her get angry for two possibilities of what Minatozaki was thinking.

 

The first one was that Sana playing with her. Just trying to mess with her, but then she realized Dahyun was being affected for ‘real’. The joke went too far somehow. This option made Dahyun’s heart ache a bit.

 

The second one was the most obvious, Sana thought the korean girl was too innocent and even more for anything she had in mind.  
  


Kim admitted to herself that could be true but after everything she was feeling. That she was craving the japanese woman back made her angry due the fact Sana could assume Dahyun didn’t have a mature mind or whatever Sana was thinking similar of that.

 

“Ah! Unnie, please cut the bullshit,” Dahyun breath out those words

 

For the first time on that situation in a whole Minatozaki was surprised. Her eyes winded right away proving that.

 

Then it took everything inside of her to bring all of her courage in evidence for her to push Sana’s fingers far from her face and in a quick move finally press her lips against the older’s one.

 

For a moment she almost made the kiss become harsh on it very first seconds, but then she started to panic. What the hell she was thinking to kiss her group member like that?

 

Minatozaki had other plans the moment Dahyun thought to break the kiss. The hand that was pushed away now was being placed on the korean’s nape as the japanese girl ran her wet muscle against the younger’s lower lip.

 

Kim didn’t think twice about gladly parting her lips and welcoming her unnie’s tongue inside of her wet cavern. The instant their tongues touch each other both girls couldn’t help themselves. A low moan came from Sana’s throat at same time a whimper was emitted by Dahyun.

 

They took their time with the kiss because they wanted to mark the actually sweet taste of their mouths. And both of them as well were trying to understand that wasn’t a dream.

 

Even Sana had her doubts deep down. She didn’t dare to show them to scare Dahyun even more but truth to be told, the older girl was as scared as the korean one. Although the way the younger was acting around her and of course how she started the kiss meant a lot to her.

 

After they extend the kiss the most they could they had to finally break it even though they didn’t want that.

 

The smaller girl could feel her cheeks burning and that made quite impossible for her to stare at Sana after the kiss which caused her to bury her face on the crook of the other neck. A small and shy kiss was pressed on the skin to make sure Sana knew nothing was actually wrong.

 

Minatozaki embraced the petite figure of Dahyun against of her, holding her tightly at same time her fingers were running through the korean’s girl hair. She wasn’t so scared anymore. Almost one hundred percent confident.

 

“I’m afraid I’ll get addicted at your sweet taste, Dahyun,” Sana said while biting back a smirk. Not a mischievous one but a proud smirk.

 

The only response that Dahyun could give to her was a small giggle and snuggle a little more on the bigger figure.


	4. avance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here I am again! I hope this will be exciting for you guys.

A soft sigh left the Kim's lips realizing that she was going to stay awake for a lot of time due the extremely hot weather at that moment.

 

Her mind naturally started to analyze and remember of everything that happened in the past weeks.

 

Sana Minatozaki was driving her crazy and the younger girl ended up feeling exhausted of denying the fact of being under the older's control.

 

It's making her feel hopeless sometimes but somehow she felt comfortable, completely safe. A warm feeling that deep down she always needed.

 

After two long hours Dahyun was almost falling asleep but out of nowhere she felt warm arms gripping around her midsection and right after her hair was pull to the side and warm breathing was being able to be felt against her skiing. Making her shiver and grip her hand on the latter's arm.

 

"Unnie..." She called for the other, in return she only felt a wet kiss on the side of her neck.

 

Right after a shiver started to run down through her body.

 

"Unnie," she called again. "Chaeyoung and Tzuyu can wake up any time."

 

Dahyun said everything in a very quiet whisper, only for Sana to hear.

 

But the other female didn't mind as always. The younger girl was already feeling how the kisses were longer.

 

The japanese didn't mind if she left marks on Dahyun. It was completely especially not that moment she was sucking on Dahyun's pulse point.

 

She made the small girl shiver and grip tighter on her arm.

 

"You look so pretty with my marks on, princess. A piece of art," the older girl whispered on her ear. Dahyun could feel her core completely awake by now.

 

The thing was: Dahyun was completely frustrated because of the one and only Sana Minatozaki.

 

The korean girl didn't know if the other was hesitant and worried to never do anything else besides teasing her.

 

If Sana knew exactly what was happening and had fun watching the young girl get affected by everything.

 

Don't get Dahyun wrong she wasn't experienced at all. With girls or even boys but after a month that both of them were in a certain type of "relationship" the younger was craving for a lot more than just little teases.

 

The lick the older girl gave on the small mark that was on her neck made the younger one tremble a bit and unconsciously press her thighs together.

 

It was truly difficult for her. That japanese woman could get her aroused easily. Sometimes even just by staring and talking a bit lower with her.

 

"My beautiful Dahyunie," she called the younger female in a low and husky tone, brushing the plump tiers against the girl's earlobe.

 

"Please warn me if you end up feeling uncomfortable with anything, baby doll..."

 

Sana's accent became thicker but Dahyun could only focus on the several shivers running down her whole body because of the female's warm palm caressing the side of her thigh.

 

Automatically the younger girl started to spread her legs a bit and the other one didn't hesitate to run the fingertips against Dahyun's inner thigh.

 

She was going to release a sigh but she didn't predict how the young woman could be fast in slip her free hand under the korean's shirt until the woman ended up cupping one of her bare breasts.

 

A gasp came out of Dahyun's parted lips which caused her to lick her lips that were becoming already dry.

 

Dahyun knew she was going to be loud then in pure instinct she turned around to hide her face on the other's neck while pressing her body against the female's one.

 

It didn't take a lot of time for the older one to avance with her moves after she heard the girl whimper a small 'more'.

 

At a first moment Sana used the pad of her thumb to slowly rub Dahyun's sensitive nipple, teasing it until the young woman decided to grab the younger's mound. Starting to knead it while making sure to stimulate the bud with her warm palm.

 

At same time Sana didn't hesitate to cup the korean girl's clothed core through the thin fabric of her clothes. Her hand was lightly being brushed against of that spot but making sure some more pressure was given to the girl's clothed clit.

 

Every single of those ministrations were earning from the younger soft yet quietly desperate moans, some quiet groans. All of them muffled by Sana's skin.

 

Dahyun was gripping tightly on the other's shirt. Without thinking much she only found a hidden spot on Minatozaki's neck to suck on it. Not so harshly but enough to leave a mark.

 

The arouse was a lot bigger by now and the smaller girl's instincts were leading her to the point she gripped on the older's nape and crashing their lips together. Making sure to leave it clear how much she was craving for the other that moment.

 

To make a bit more obvious — even though wasn't needed to the other understanding — the free hand went south on the japanese woman's body. Gripping quite harshly on one of her plump asscheeks.

 

Sana moaned with sucking on the younger's tongue and Dahyun didn't hesitate to start moving her wet muscle back and forward between the taller's tiers.

 

"Unnie? Are you okay?" She heard a sleepy voice coming from Chaeyoung.

 

Dahyun felt anxious right away, Sana smirked and in a quick move slipped her hand inside of her shorts and panties. Already traveling the tip of two fingers against Kim's soaked slit.

 

Teasing her pussy's entrance with the tip of one of the digits and using the other one to carefully stimulate Dahyun's clitoris.

 

"H-Hm? Yes! Of course," Dahyun said trying to keep her voice stable.

 

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay," Chaeyoung said sounding now a mix of confused and sleepy.

 

"Just my stomach aching, Chae. Please go back to sleep now. Thank you for w-worrying." The other girl hummed in response and nothing else.

 

"Good girl," the woman whispered and without warning she slipped slowly a finger all the way inside of Dahyun extremely tight core.

 

Sana groaned under her breath with the tightness of the korean girl and waiting the walls to relax a bit the woman curled her finger up just to start carefully massaging Dahyun's most sensitive spot.

 

"Oh my fucking god, S-Sana," Kim almost pleaded and murmured in a way that she was sure only Minatozaki could hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops? Haha. The next chapter will come soon!


	5. skills.

As much as Sana was aroused at that instant the japanese girl felt nervous as well. She was almost sure that's Dahyun very first time being completely intimate with someone.

  
For some time she was holding herself or touching the small girl too much. Afraid of crossing any lines and hurting the other.

  
Although the thing was: she noticed that Dahyun was always expecting for more, wanting more. Just like her. Why would she hold back so much like she was doing? 

 

That is exactly why Minatozaki wasn't able to wait more than that. Almost every single her mind went to mischievous places whenever she thought about that adorable yet tempting korean girl.

  
Of course she felt a bit guilty at the beginning but Sana knew it was completely natural to think about those things even more because the enormous attraction she had because of the other girl.

  
"U-Unnie, can you please go on?" A shy and desperate whispers came out of Dahyun's lips. 

  
Those words and the way the younger's inner walls were tightening around the digit inside of the girl's core made Minatozaki came back to reality.

  
Her still clothed pussy was throbbing in a way she couldn't help but press her thighs together while curling her finger up inside of Dahyun's core.

  
Because of that the very tip of Sana's fingers was able to reach the smaller girl's most sensitive spot. Massaging it in a way that helped her to stimulate the other.

  
Along with that Sana made sure to use the pad of her thumb to rub the girl's clitoris in circular moves.

  
After realizing how the girl's pussy adjusted to her finger she didn't think twice and slidded a second one. Starting to thrust her both digits back and forward jnside of Dahyun's cunt.

  
Minatozaki made the other female look at her by her chin and crashing their lips together in a way Sana was hungrily claiming her lover's soft lips.

  
Dahyun's body was reacting at the immense amount of pleasure the older female was giving to her. It was obvious how Sana knew exactly what to do, not leaving a lot things do her to do.

  
Except — of course — press herself more against of Sana's figure, gripping her hands tightly on the older's clothes. And sometimes, darling to do hold herself on Minatozaki's plump asscheeks.

  
The older one could feel how Kim was about to reach her orgasm just by how her small figure was trembling more and her core getting extremely tighter.

  
With lips swollen and gaze darker than the usual Sana pulled away from the kiss. Completely guided by her desire she made the pace with her two long finger become harsh, hitting the girl's g-spot every single time due the way she curled them up a bit.

  
"Let it go, babe..." She whispered and analyzed her lover's expressions.

  
"God. You're so pretty and fuck— I love you so fucking much," Sana kept murmuring against her plump lips.

  
It was the first time she said so clearly what she felt and the result of it? Dahyun came in the second after.

  
In a quick move she claimed the younger's lips to shut her down, holding the moans that could fill up them room.

  
Slowly she pulled her fingers out of the other female and made sure to hug her tightly, kissing one of Dahyun's cheeks and rubber her lower back trying to easy the girl down.

  
"I'm here, my precious baby girl.... Stay calm," she whispered against Dahyun's ear. Earning a shy but sweet smile from the younger.

  
The korean female never felt something like that. Of course she had touched herself before and reached an orgasm but not like that. Sana was incredible, beyond any expectations.

  
After feeling that her body was a lot more calm she took all the courage she owned and looked up. Meeting Sana's lovely yet intense gaze.

  
Her heart somehow felt warmer while her eyes were completely glued on the bigger figure over her.

  
Dahyun wanted to make Sana feel as good as her even though she wasn't sure if she would ever be as skilful as the japanase. But that didn't matter at that moment.

  
What she did next surprised Minatozaki in the best way possible.

  
Dahyun pushed her down on the bed gently, making the oldest lay on the bed while shyly she started to play with Sana's pants waistband.

  
Not knowing how attractive she looked trying to be leading the situation yet having that small hint of a submissive state which she always carried with her.

  
Lowering her face until her lips were against the woman's ear, heavy breathing caressing the japanese earlobe and neck.

  
"Unnie, can I please t-taste you? I promise to do a good job for you," her cheeks were burning while she whispers those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the usual but I think the content it's worthy. I hope you enjoy!


	6. confident.

Dahyun always found weird and sometimes quite terrifying the fact that people can think about several things at same time in a small fraction of time. The motivated behind mostly was how much Dahyun found a lot of space to overthink.

 

  
It was only two seconds that Sana answered what she just asked but the younger female thought a lot of negative things due her insecurity.

 

  
What if her unnie would end up laughing at her? For Dahyun it was obvious she wasn't going to be as good as Minatozaki previously.

 

  
Although the thing was: the last thing that went through Sana's mine was any type of comparison. Everything that the older woman could think was how adorable Dahyun looked after she came. How adorable she was looking while showing interest to explore Sana's body.

 

  
“Go ahead, baby doll...” — Sana whispered with a husky tone that made Dahyj almost allowed a moan to escape — "Feel free to do anything you want to do with me.”

 

  
Dahyun could feel her the region between her thighs starting to get wetter once again just by those words. Sana Minatozaki was extremely powerful, smart and attractive.

  
Funny thing was Minatozaki thought the same thing once more when she felt Dahyun's wet and warm tiers against the inner part of her thigh as she kneaded through her shirt one of Sana's breasts.

 

  
The warm breath coming from Dahyun's lips was a bonus to all the sensations those simple kisses were being given to Minatozaki at that moment.

 

  
Getting a bit bolder, Dahyun sticked her tongue out and firstly dragged the wet muscle against of Sana's crotch. The korean female was eager to eat Sana out once for all, but she didn't know if she was going to be actually good at that.

 

  
Then Dahyun's strategy was leave her lover extremely worked up that even sloppy moves would drive the japanese woman crazy.

 

  
“Such a tease,” Sana murmured and Dahyun chuckled quietly.

 

  
After some time she decided to spread the pussy's lips gently with two of hers digits. Her breath was cut for a second as her eyes noticed how even Sana's core was pretty.

 

  
But then Dahyun decided to stop with the slow actions and stick her tongue out once again — this time in a flat way — to give Miandozaki's folds 'lazy' but firm licks. The young female couldn't help herself to release silent moans due how good the other's taste was.

 

  
A small kiss was planted on the taller's clit before she wrapped her lips around of it. Dahyun started to suck on it in a way of give Sana's clitoris a massage at same time she flicked the very tip of the smaller's girls wet muscle.

 

  
The older female's body reacted to everything that was happening. Several shivers were running through her body, just by the shy yet a bit eager licks Dahyun gave on her core made her body squirm in reflex of the pleasure she was receiving.

 

  
Kim didn't keep the same movements, she alternate between keeping on sucking on the woman's sensitive clit and teasing it a little with the tip of her wet muscle, brushing it in circular moves against of the clitoris.

 

  
It didn't take too long for Dahyun look again for all her courage to slip two of her quite small fingers all the inside of Sana's entrance. Slowly pushing all of their length, curling them up right away trying to find the g-spot that she knew it was there.

 

  
Due the way Sana gripped a hand on fhe sheets and the other went to the younger's hair proved that Dahyun found what she wanted.

 

  
Then with that Dahyun focused mostly on thrust her both digits back and forward inside of Minatozaki's core, making sure to hit her softest spot every single time.

 

  
After some time the younger's lips were once again around of the japanese's clitoris. Silently sucking on the small bud of nerve, teasing it from time to time with the tip of her slick muscle.

 

  
Dahyun was breathless at the very moment she felt the other female's inner walls getting tighter around her fingers and with that, she knew Sana was close.

 

  
As she was expecting it didn't take long for the older reach her orgasm. Sana's face was against a pillow, biting on it try to muffle her moans while her hands were now only gripping on the sheets.

 

  
On the other hand Dahyun slowly stopped to ram her digits on Minatozaki, removing gently it. First she licked them and right after cleaned the soaked folds with her warm and wet tongue.

 

  
Pulling away she didn't have much time to think because Sana's arms were around her and pulling her closer, guiding Dahyun to lay on the top of her body. Carefully the girl snuggled on Minatozaki with curious eyes trying to read her. A soft laugh came from her lips before a kiss was planted on the younger's lips.

 

  
“You did so well, sweetheart. You're amazing,” Sana murmured almost against her lips.

 

  
With no doubt those little words lighted her face up, instantly and she tried to silently leave small kisses all over Sana's face before laying against her chest.

 

  
For a long time they stayed awake and quiet just holding on each other while drowning themselves on her thoughts.

 

  
Sana felt like the luckiest person at that moment, owning the trust of a such special girl like Dahyun. Being able to make the female like her in a bigger and stronger way than she did at very beginning.

 

  
Although Dahyun was thinking that maybe Sana had some kinds of admiration as well. The girl was confused at how her unnie thinks like that but it made her feel warmer and a lot more comfortable with everything. Confident about who and how she was.

 

  
A small kiss was deposited on the top of her head by Minatozaki after the small "good night, unnie” she gave to the other right before Dahyun allowed herself to fall into her deep and peaceful sleep.


	7. utmost importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Hello. ._. I know I took again a whole life to update but I think it was worth to finish this fic. Anyway here it is!

* * *

A soft sigh was held back by Dahyun as she could feel herself starting to break into a cold sweat. All the bad possibilities that were very likely to happen to her, to Sana, were messing with her thoughts. Or simply what could happen with their relationship.

  
They have been together for a considerable amount of time by now. Three weeks ago, the group was having activities in Japan and it was when Sana took her out for a secret date. Their members — almost all of them except for the way-too-aware-about-everything maknae — thought the two girls were going out just for Sana to give a little tour around Osaka but that's the truth. By the end of that day, they were officially together, both of them with a necklace that could be easily mistaken as a friendship type of thing but symbolizing their love for each other.

  
Everything was going almost perfectly between them but a detail was bothering the couple. Besides Tzuyu, no one else apparently knew about what was going on between them. It was way too risky to keep a secret like that and hurtful as well. They already had to hide everything from the whole world because their lives were like that and their relationship wasn't something they could be vocal about it. The thought of hiding the relationship from their closest friends was a torture. Suffocating.

  
Three weeks after the day they started to date was decided to be the moment they weree going to tell all the girls about their relationship. It was one of their free days, all twice members were alone in their dorm, no managers or the staff crew were around. Dahyun could feel her heart almost skipping through her mouth when she noticed the movie the nine girls were watching in the living room was almost ending. She then felt the embrace of Sana's arm around her tighter.

  
Although her girlfriend was pretty much as nervous as her, Sana didn't stop to take care of her. Dahyun found a type love along with Sana that in the first place came to be due to how comfortable and safe they were. Other things that came along were always in a second layer for the couple.

  
Dahyun didn't notice the lights being turned on and all the members stretching themselves after sitting there for almost two hours. Sana's face appeared in front of her own. The japanese's big eyes were full of worry. Somehow to Dahyun they still looked warm... Her home.

  
“Are you sure? We can't just leave it aside,” Sana murmured without breaking their eye contact.

  
“I'm sure. This will be better for us,” she answered the older girl, hoping what she said would end up being the truth.

  
After that small conversation, they got up, standing to their feet in the middle of the living room. 7 pairs of eyes were now glued on them. It didn't take more than a second for someone to say something before they did.

  
“Girls? Is there something wrong?” Jihyo asked, the leader's eyebrows furrowing right away.

  
“Uh. We— Uh. Me and S-Sana unnie we like...” Dahyun’s voice came out almost like a shy but loud whisper. The way the girls were staring at her with pure confusion and curious gazes was making her anxiety kill her.

  
In those few seconds, everything that could go wrong went through Dahyun’s mind. Yes, they were all friends. Extremely close friends. She trusted her members with her own life but sometimes you never know how people can truly be about certain topics. What if someone didn't agree with that? What if someone was homophobic or even just felt betrayed about both of them hiding everything? The possibility of someone going to a manager to separate them almost made Dahyun cry.

  
“Dahyunnie...” Sana called and Dahyun looked at her, the same look when Sana asked ‘Are you sure?’ appeared on her face.

  
It was when the korean girl took the advantage to admire Sana's face. Not only to appreciate her beauty but everything that girl meant to her. She knew Sana would help her and be with her. She knew their mutual feelings were worth fighting for.

  
Then a soft nod was given to Sana and a look of ‘just please help me with this’ was all over Dahyun. Automatically, Sana felt herself melting inside. Almost leaning forward to press a long and sweet peck into the small girl's lips, she just took a deep breath and instead ran her eyes through their friend's faces.

  
“You see, I'll try to be quick with this before I start to stutter like my Dahyunnie here,” Sana started and Dahyun felt her eyes watering, she didn't hesitateto interweave their fingers together, giving Sana's fingers a soft squeeze of reassurance.

  
“We love each other in a romantic way. It has been three weeks since we have officially been together,” Sana's voice sounded loud and clear but her accent was being more evident now. It wasn't a surprise because of how nervous she was appeared to be. Dahyun knew she had to have more courage.

  
“We... We are sorry for hiding this from you guys. I hope you all can understand this is a complicated thing to do. We love each other and we couldn't be unfair with you, too. Hiding everything like we have been doing.” Those words came out naturally from Dahyun's lips. Allowing ‘her heart to talk over her’ was actually a smart move.

  
Mixed but similar reactions were received by the two girls. Some of them were surprised, others looked like they got a confirmation from a shot they had. But the two youngest members were the ones who caught Dahyun's attention he most.

  
Tzuyu looked proud and relieved at same time. Dahyun could swear her maknae was tearing up as a smile played on her lips. Dahyun smiled back and mouthed a small ‘thank you’ to the taiwanese girl.

  
It didn't took too long for her eyes shifted to Chaeyoung... It was when Dahyun felt scared. She couldn't read what Chaeyoung's expression wanted to say.

  
“Ch-Chae?” Dahyun called her while expecting the worst.

  
“Wow,” was the first thing that Chaeyoung said. Making everyone look worried with what was about to come.

  
“I mean, no. I am pretty happy for both of you, unnies! I think almost all of us already knew that those interactions of yours meant something more,” those words made the whole air inside of the place get lighter until the next word the girl said, “But...”

  
Everyone was tense again. The way Chaeyoung seemed to think a lot before talking was making the situation become difficult in a high level for all of them.

  
“I knew I wasn't crazy! Those noises... Oh my god. Unnies, with all the respect, couldn't you guys do your... stuff when we were not in the room?” The way Chaeyoung was speaking didn't show she was angry or anything. Maybe in shock but it was like she seemed disgusted for real. Just not expecting the truth.

  
“Okay, okay... Calm down.” Tzuyu calmly said, an eyebrow being raised along. “Knowing that, I have to say I am pretty traumatized now, but let's just be nice and think that maybe these two are taking some time to let their horny teenager phase pass.”

  
“Tzuyu! What are you even saying?!” Nayeon said in pure disbelief, more shocked about how the youngest girl said that then what they were discussing.

  
“Unnie, are you sure Tzuyu talking like that is the main problem here?” Jeongyeon questioned her with a smirk. Nayeon rolled her eyes at the second oldest's attitude.

  
“Jeongyeon unnie is right,” Jihyo started talking, “We are happy and we give you two all the support you need. You have nothing to be afraid of.” The seven girls on the couch nodded and smiled to them. Dahyun felt like crying again. That was it. They both worried for almost nothing.

  
“But you see, you guys can't do... that. Not when the two younger ones are in the room. Don't you two think that is a bit too much?” Jihyo crossed her arms in front of her chest. Dahyun and Sana's faces were burning and they just nodded.

  
Momo seemed to want to laugh at the situation but Mina gave her a look that was almost as scary as Jihyo's current one.

  
“We will manage to give you a room only for you two. BUT not now. Let's say you are grounded for a bit.”

  
“Grounded? Really?” Momo said almost laughing again.

  
If Dahyun was going to be honest with herself, she wasn't minding not even a bit about the punishment thing. They kinda deserved that and the thought that they were being accepted with no problems and that the two of them would have a room only for themselves in the future was more than she could ever asked for.

  
“Yes, grounded.” This time it was Jeongyeon who answered. “I don't want to see any of you sneaking around during the night! I hope we are all clear,” as the sentence ended, Jeongyeon's expression became more lighter.

  
“Yes! You two ruined the babies' innocence so be thankful we are being this nice,” Nayeon said, showing she was still more bothered about what Tzuyu said.

  
“Babies? Unnie! Let's not exaggerate here. Please,” Chaeyoung's voice reflected how frustrated she was by that statement.

  
After that everyone started to discuss how Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were still babies for them and the two maknaes started some kind of rebellion from that.

  
Sana placed her arm around Dahyun's shoulders, leaving a kiss on the top of the younger head causing Dahyun to melt inside like she always did. The two girls realized how they were between true friends. Their way of dealing with everything made clear the fact their relationship and even sexual orientation were just a small detail in front of the bigger picture. The group's bond was something that the couple wanted to maintain a real responsibility. With utmost importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all of you who were extremely patient and read this story. All the comments, subscriptions, kudos etc etc meant the world to me. Thank you so much for the support! 
> 
> Thank you, Kaela. For being so nice and patient to help me. You're the best.
> 
>  
> 
> ps..: my twitter is: @jeoingyeon  
> tumblr: @sieokjin
> 
> you guys can reach me there if you want! see you in the next story.


End file.
